A large number of people with diabetes use some form of daily insulin therapy to maintain close control of their glucose levels. Currently, there are two principal modes of daily insulin therapy. The first mode includes syringes and insulin pens. These devices are simple to use and are relatively low in cost, but they require a needle stick at each injection, typically three to four times per day. The second mode includes infusion pump therapy, which entails the purchase of an insulin pump that lasts for about three years. The initial cost of the pump can be significant, but from a user perspective, the overwhelming majority of patients who have used pumps prefer to remain with pumps for the rest of their lives. Infusion pumps, although more complex than syringes and pens, offer the advantages of continuous infusion of insulin, precision dosing and programmable delivery schedules. This results in closer blood glucose control and an improved feeling of wellness.
The use of an infusion pump requires the use of a disposable component, typically referred to as an infusion set, tubing set or pump set, which conveys the insulin from a reservoir within the pump into the skin of the user. An infusion set typically consists of a pump connector, a length of tubing, and a hub or base from which an infusion needle or catheter extends. The hub or base has an adhesive that retains the base on the skin surface during use. The hub or base may be applied to the skin manually or with the aid of a manual or automatic insertion device. Often, the insertion device is a separate, stand-alone unit that the user is required to carry and provide.
There are many available types of infusion sets, including steel catheter infusion sets and soft catheter sets. Soft catheter sets are typically inserted into a patient manually with the aid of a steel introducer needle, which is later removed from the patient leaving the soft catheter in place. In another type of infusion set, as noted above, a mechanized inserter is used to insert the introducer needle and catheter, remove the introducer needle, or both. The introducer needle is completely removed from the infusion set before the infusion set is connected to the insulin pump.
As noted above, the user typically must remove the introducer needle after inserting a soft catheter infusion set. This can expose the user to accidental needle sticks from handling the removed introducer needle.
Accordingly, a need exists for an infusion set that facilitates insertion of the catheter, while reducing the number of components a user must carry and substantially preventing accidental needle sticks.